realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Lamugon
LAMUGON (BLADE DEVIL) Medium Outsider (Baatezu, Evil, Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 7d8+28 (59 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 20 (+3 Dex, +7 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +7/+11 Attack: Armblade +12 melee (1d8+4 19-20/x2) Full Attack: 2 armblades +12/+7 melee (1d8+4 19-20/x2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Armblades, pounce, spell-like abilities, summon baatezu Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/silver or good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to fire and poison, resistance to acid 10 and cold 10, see in darkness, spell resistance 20, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +9, Ref +8, Will +7 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 17, Con 19, Int 12, Wis 14, Cha 12 Skills: Balance +9, Bluff +11, Climb +14, Concentration +14, Intimidate +13, Jump +16, Listen +12, Sense Motive +12, Spot +12, Tumble +15 Feats: Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Power Attack, Two-Weapon Fighting(B), Weapon Focus (longsword) Environment: Nine Hells of Baator Organization: Solitary, pair, squad (1-6), or platoon (1 osyluth, 1-4 lamugons, and 2-4 barbazu) Challenge Rating: 8 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: 8-14 HD (Medium); 15-21 HD (Large) The thin, leathery skin of this creature is stretched tightly its emaciated frame. In some spots, the skin has worn away to reveal the rough bone beneath. An oblong, wedge-shaped head sits atop a neck that looks much too long and too thin. From within the sunken caverns of its eye-sockets, two menacing orbs gleam a hellish yellow. However, the most discerning feature of this fiend’s anatomy are the two, pitted blades that have been grafted to the ends of its arms. Iron bolts and rivets attach flesh to metal in ways too horrifying to imagine. Lamugons, also called blade devils, are the elite infantry of the Nine Hells. Ranked only slightly above the bearded devils in the hellish hierarchy, the lamugons are held in high regard by the generals of Hell for their discipline and excellent fighting ability. Most frequently encountered on the first layer of Hell, Avernus, lamugons are nonetheless utilized by all of the Archdevils rather frequently. However, the pit fiend Bel, the lord of Avernus, has been so impressed with the abilities of the lamugons that he has taken to using them in near every battle. During his frequent forays into the hearts of the hellish battlegrounds, he is often surrounded by a squadron of 18 Hit Die lamugons that serve as his personal guard. Some specialized versions of lamugons even exist, with magical +1 keen longswords fused to their arms instead of the normal longswords. Some others may even have adamantine or cold iron forged blades. Lamugons with these specialized armblades are usually parts of elite fighting groups. Lamugons stand about 6 and-a-half feet tall and weigh roughly 200 pounds. COMBAT Lamugons prefer to rely on their armblades when in combat, however they will freely use their darkness and greater teleport abilities to help control the battlefield before wading into melee. A lamugon's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Armblades (Ex): In place of hands, two longswords have been fiendishly grafted to the ends of a lamugon’s arms. Despite the fact that these longswords function as ‘natural’ weapons, the lamugon treats them as manufactured weapons for the purposes of making extra attacks due to its base attack bonus. Due to their lack of hands, lamugons have certain disadvantages. They cannot wield any other weapons in melee. They cannot cast any spells that have material or somatic components or that require focuses. They receive a -10 penalty on any skill or ability checks requiring deft manipulation (such as Open Lock, Disable Device, Use Rope, etc.). Additionally, the armblades can be sundered, though the laumgon receives a +4 racial bonus on its opposed attack roll to resist the sunder attempt. Breaking an armblade doesn’t harm a lamugon, but it is a good way to make one angry. Treat the armblades as masterwork longswords for the purpose of sundering. Only a limited wish, wish, or miracle can replace a sundered or destroyed armblade. Pounce (Ex): If a lamugon charges, it can make a full attack. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only); 2/day - darkness. Caster level 8th. The save DC’s are Charisma-based. Summon Baatezu (Sp): Once per day, a lamugon can attempt to summon another lamugon with a 40% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 4th level spell. Superior Two-Weapon Fighting (Ex): Because of the fiendish power used to graft the longswords to its arms, a lamugon does not take a penalty on attack or damage rolls when attacking with both its armblades. It also receives Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat. Category:Baatezu